Scarlet Fan(HUNHAN)
by xdhinnie0595
Summary: Luhan seorang siswa SMA yang memiliki suatu kelebihan.dapat melihat atau pun berinteraksi dengan makhluk lindungi Sehun dari roh jahat yang mengincar jiwanya./HUNHAN And Another/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Scarlet Fan**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural/School life**

**Rating : T**

**Author : xdhinnie0595**

**Cast : Sehun & Luhan (another)**

**Warning : Gaje,boyxboy,and typo's**

**Happy Read ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>*Scarlet Fan *<strong>

Chapter 01-**Prolog**

'Luhan kemarilah ikut dengan kami!.'

'kau akan abadi,jika ikut dengan kami.'

'ikut dengan kalian?.'

'ne,kau pasti bahagia bersama kami,jadi ikutlah.'

'benarkah?,tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik,Rue bawa mereka pergi dariku cepat mereka menyebalkan!.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Prolog<strong>_

Mungkin sebagian besar orang menganggap kematian adalah akhir dari semua yang kita miliki di dunia ini…

Seperti,

Keluarga…

Saudara…

Sahabat…

Teman…

Atau

Kekasih… sekali pun,namun kematian justru awal dari segalanya…

Dimana kita memulai kembali kehidupan yang abadi…

Ditempatkan antara dua tempat…surga atau neraka…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Namun bagaimana dengan roh-roh penasaran yang tersesat?,roh yang keberadaannya tak di terima disisi sang pencipta?.Surga atau Neraka-kah tempat mereka?...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Scarlet Fan sebuah kipas tangan yang terbuat dari kayu berwarnakan merah yang berbeda dengan kipas biasa pada kekuatan mistis dapat memusnahkan atau dengan kata lain pemurnian roh-roh mereka kembali pada dunia mereka. dapat digunakan oleh orang yang tertentu seperti,dukun,paranormal,cenayang atau sejenisnya…..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Luhan,kipas merah tua ini adalah takdirmu,pakailah untuk membantu mereka yang tersesat,kau mengerti?."

"ne,Zhang laoshi."

"mulai sekarang takdir besar akan menantimu."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~T.B.C~<strong>

hay dhinnie kembali sekian lamanya tak muncul hehe...

maaf soalnya dhinnie gk nyangka usai lebaran lalu dhinnie langsung dapat perkerjaan,jadi gk ada waktu buat lanjutin senin-sabtu dhinnie kerja baru libur hari minggu,kaya gini ni.

nah dhinnie bawa FF baru nih gk kalah seru deh dari ffnya dhinnie yang sebelumnya.

genrenya juga berbeda tentang horror a.k.a hantu-hantu gitu dan tetap HunHan ya...ni jga baru prolog kok,dhinnie bakal lanjut kalau banyaknya review dari kalian,smoga kalian suka...oke sekian reviewnya ya...RnR?

Pai pai... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Scarlet Fan**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural/School life**

**Rating : T**

**Author : xdhinnie0595**

**Cast : Sehun & Luhan (another)**

**Warning : Gaje,boyxboy,and typo's**

**Happy Read ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 01<p>

'Luhan,kemarilah ikut dengan kami!.'

'kau akan abadi jika ikut dengan kami.'

'ikut dengan kalian?.'

'ne,kau pasti bahagia bersama kami,jadi ikutlah.'

'benarkah?,tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik,Rue bawa mereka pergi dariku cepat mereka menyebalkan!.'

'aku sudah mencobanya Lu,tapi mereka tak mau menurut.'

'segel saja mereka!.'

'tidak bisa ini sulit.'

"ARGHHH…keluar KALIAN DARI KAMARKU!.teriakan seorang namja manis menggema di sebuah dari tidurnya duduk menatap tajam kearah depannya.

"kalian menyebalkan,mengapa selalu mengganggu tidurku eoh?,apa mau kalian?,argghhh…hampir semalaman aku tidak bisa menikmati pengganggu KELUAR!."

'mianhae Lu aku tidak bisa menahan mereka.'Luhan-namja itu menghela nafas kasar menatap sebuah sosok pucat disampingnya itu.

"aku tau."balasnya kesal.

"Luhan ireona,sudah pagi!."sebuah teriakan lagi kini berasal dari luar kamar Luhan turun dari ranjangnya menuju pintu kamar dan namja chubby berdiri dihadapan Luhan dengan menggunakan sebuah celemek putih bergambar teddy bear.

"Astaga,ya ampun wajahmu menyeramkan sekali Lu,tidak bisa tidur lagi ya?."kejut namja chubby itu.

"ini semua karena mereka,makhluk sialan itu arghhh…,mereka menggangguku lagi hyung hiks…aku bisa gila begini."celoteh Luhan berhamburan kepelukan Xiumin-namja chubby itu.

"cup…cup…cup,sabarlah ne sekarang kau lekas mandilah!."Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu memendang Xiumin sendu.

"hari ini kau masuk kesekolah barumu itu kan,jadi jangan sampai terlambat!."ucap Xiumin menenangkan dongsaeng malangnya itu.

"ne arraseo hyung."balas Luhan pun berlalu kembali menuju dapur dan Luhan masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Luhan POV ~<strong>

Aku XiLuhan seorang siswa senior high school yang akan menetap di sekolah Hanyoung-SHS pagi aku baru saja pindah sekolah,dari china ke aku asli dari warga Negara china,namun sekarang pindah dan menetap di alasan ikut ajakan hyung remaja biasa yang berusia 18 bukan remaja biasa,yah karena aku sedikit berbeda dengan remaja lainnya. memiliki sedikit kelebihan ,kelebihan yang dapat melihat atau pun berinteraksi dengan makhluk lain selain manusia dan tau bukan makhluk apa lagi yang ada di dunia ini selain manusia,hewan atau tumbuhan?,yap makhluk gaib,halus atau lebih di kenal dengan 'hantu'.percaya atau tidak yang jelas ini benar terjadi bisa melihat mereka bahkan berinteraksi dengan mereka mulai terjadi ketika aku masih kecil dulu,awalnya aku sangat ketakutan ketika melihat ,menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila,dan itu membuat semua orang disekitarku menganggapku benar seperti orang gila.

mereka tak percaya akan kata-kataku yang bisa melihat makhluk aku malah dijauhi mereka,namun ketika aku semakin beranjak usiaku,aku mulai terbiasa dengan hantu-hantu takut sudah tak aku rasakan aku berusia 12 tahun,ayah dan ibuku yang dari dulu menyadari kelebihanku itu kesebuah Kuil dipegunungan china dan mempertemukanku pada seorang Biksu yang mengatakan,bahwa didalam diriku memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang dapat memusnahkan roh-roh aku tak percaya akan hal itu,tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai mempercayainya ketika hari ke hari aku merasakan tekanan yang bergejolak didalam biksu itu menyarankan agar aku tinggal beberapa hari di Kuil pelajaran dari Biksu menjadi seorang guru untukku mengajarkan berbagai macam ilmu pemurnian roh,memanggil roh atau membuka mata batin seseorang agar mereka dapat melihat bahwa hantu itu nyata dan masih banyak ilmu lainnya.

semua aku pelajari,saat itu pula aku mampu menguasai juga mulai tau akan kekuatanku yang ternyata sangat berguna bisa memusnahkan roh-roh jahat yang ada aku juga merasa kesal karena roh-roh yang lain sering mendatangiku sekedar meminta bantuan itu yang paling aku benci dan satu hal lagi yang kau benci,ketika seseorang menganggapku sebagai seorang cenayang,aku lebih suka dengan kata-kata yang mendeskripsikan diriku adalah seorang remaja biasa yang memiliki kelebihan dari pada seorang itulah yang kurasa lebih pantas saat ini aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa.

"jadi ini sekolah baruku?."tanyaku begitu sampai digerbang sekolah aku melangkah masuk,tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri sial!,ini?

"tekanan ini,sangat besar sekali tekanan dari roh jahat,sekolah ini terdapat banyak sekali roh jahatnya sial."ucapku menatap horror gedung sekolah itu.

'Lu,kau merasakannya?.'

"ne,Rue ini-"

'ya,tekanan dari salah satu roh terjahat itu.'aku menoleh kearah kananku terlihat wajah pucat dari sosok halus disebelahku,yah dia Rue roh juga yang selalu berada didekatku dia baik bahkan menjadi pelindungku serta sudah sangat akrab dengannya aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku dari alam lain,aneh bukan aku memiliki teman dari makhluk lain,dan aku tak mempermasalahkan itu asalkan dia masih mau membantuku.

"Baik Rue,aku rasa kita akan menghadapi sebuah takdir besar,kau siap?."seruku.

'siap !.'aku kembali melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah baruku menuju ruang guru berada.

**~ Luhan POV End ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"semuanya hari ini kita kedatangan seseorang yang akan bergabung dengan kita hari ini,kau yang diluar masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu!."seru seorang seonsaengnim,masuklah seorang namja manis menatap para siswa lainnya.<p>

"Annyeonghaseyo jeoneun XiLuhan imnida banggapseumnida."kata namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"baik apa ada yang ingin bertanya?."

"saya."seru seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"ya,Jung ho silahkan."

"Hey,Luhan apa benar kau seorang namja?,mengapa wajahmu manis sekali?."terdengar tawa para siswa lain mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari siswa tadi,Luhan hanya tersenyum menganggapi malas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jung ho pertanyaan yang bodoh sekali,sudahlah Luhan kau boleh duduk sekarang dibangku yang kosong!."ujar seonsaengnim mengangguk Luhan pun melangkah menuju bangku kosong untuk ia tempati mulai saat beberapa detik kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Ah,lihatlah Rue mereka belajar bersama roh-roh ini."batin Luhan dengan Rue yang ada di sampingnya.

'ne,aku rasa roh-roh ini adalah penghuni sekolah ini,mereka roh penasaran semua.'jawab Rue.

"aku harap biasa melaluinya Rue."

'ne,aku juga berharap seperti itu Lu.'

.

.

.

.

.

**~T.B.C~**

* * *

><p><strong>hai,gimana chap ini?,dhinnie gk nyangka ternyata bnyak yg minat sama ni FF tersanjung saya ckck...<br>**

**oh ya saya mau kasih tau scarlet fan ini emang berawal dari komik jepang yg jdulnya sama,karena dhinnie emang lagi suka bnget sama tuh komik,jdi dhinnie buat fic aja hehe...tntunya versi dhinnie dan critanya mang awalnya agak sama,tapi agak aja ya haha...ada bedanya kok banyak lagi lho?**

**tapi dicrtanya ini mang Luhan yg pnya tuh kipas bukan Sehun,soalnya disni Sehun tuh gk percya sma namanya roh atau pun hantu,so Luhan sllu meyakinkan pda Sehun klo hantu itu ada dan sedang mengincar jiwanya...pokoknya baca aja dah trus crtanya,nnti anda jga tau gmna tuh crtanya,yg jlas scarlet fan.a dhinnie berbeda dengan komik itu...makasih dah yg pada review,follow smpe favorite ni FF**

**yasudah sekian dari dhinnie...jgn lpa review.a oke,baybaybay ^^**

**RnR Please...?**


End file.
